Brothers Grimm
by KatMeister
Summary: AU Twin brothers, master sorcerers, and near-immortals, Malchior and Rorek of Nol are in trouble. Their magic and emotions are on the fritz, and they're in dire need of assistance. So who else do they turn to than a certain ebony-haired sorceress in Jump City? Undecided Pairings, Kinda Canon


**Brothers Grimm**

* * *

Prologue: Control

* * *

"_By the Gods, brother._ What have you done?"

The spoiled air smelled faintly of ash and fire, and the debris that littered the ground were charred black as night. Careful steps maneuvered the ruins of what once had been a quiet city, cautiously avoiding anything that reeked of roasted flesh. The occasional bone cracked beneath one worried brother's feet as he ventured, shocked and horrified, through the scene around him. Blue eyes widened as the ash in the air stained his snowy locks.

The wizard could not believe his eyes.

The city had been home to thousands, and now there was _nothing_ left- demolished and set ablaze.

Rorek of Nol desperately needed to find his brother. Malchior, his twin, his other half, and had caused the disaster.

Further and further he walked down once lively sidewalks and streets, and past buildings and apartments that were now nothing but rubble. In the back of his mind, he tried to hope that some survivors existed- and then further back, he tried to suppress the logic that his twin would not dare leave any.

And then, in the middle of what Rorek could only guess was once a park, he spotted him.

"Malchior!"

Tattered remains of what had been armor and a tunic covered his body, bruised and cut. Long, tangled black hair that mirrored Rorek's white locks framed his pale face. Rorek nearly collapsed on his knees by his twin, fearing the worse.

"Malchior…please…"

Gently, Rorek pulled Malchior into his arms. A quiet groan made Rorek's heart flutter with hope, and he went to work casting minor spells to heal any wounds, his palms engulfed in a fiery white magic. His other coughed and sputtered slightly before opening his scarlet eyes, looking pained.

"Rorek, what…?" he tried to ask, and wearily looked around him, seeing all the destruction. Rorek covered his twin's eyes, and whispered a small spell to help him sleep.

"You lost…you lost control again, brother. This was a lively city yesterday, and now…" Rorek pulled his brother close. "We must seek help. Ignoring this problem has brought only death."

"Where…?" A soft, nearly unconscious reply asked.

"I've heard of someone who commands certain magic. A sorceress who masterfully controls emotion- she may be the only one."

And, Rorek thought, if they cannot change these outbursts- he may be forced to slay his only family.

* * *

Despite what many would consider their medieval appearances, usually wearing tunics and armor, brothers Rorek and Malchior were not culturally blind. Though most of their lives had been spent studying, mostly in mountains and remote locations, always traveling, they were nevertheless prepared to blend into the highly modernized place that was Jump City.

Malchior was quiet for a majority of the journey. This bothered Rorek. When the outbursts began, his twin had at least shown outward signs of distress and remorse for his actions. Now Malchior simply continued on, a slight curl to his shoulders, as if nothing had ever happened. His scarlet eyes were dull and nearly lifeless.

Because of their near nomadic nature, everything they needed and owned was kept in a single bag, slung over Rorek's shoulder (though was bag was enchanted, and could hold and infinite amount of items if needed). When they were younger, Malchior often climbed inside to cheat at their occasional games of hide and seek. Now, it held their grimoires, various herbs and potions, and clothes.

They changed just before entering the city. Appearing in modern dress, they went to work. Rorek believed it would be a simple matter of finding the sorceress and asking (begging, if need be) for her help. However, this turned out to be more difficult than he had previously hoped. Not because she was difficult to find, no- but because not two hours after entering the city, it was attacked.

"Petty thieves. Disgusting." Malchior sneered, speaking for the first time since they entered Jump.

"They are no older than children, brother." Rorek said, almost flinching at the cold edge to his twin's voice.

The two had taken refuge atop on of Jump's smaller buildings, overlooking the small crime in progress below. A group of three, one girl and two boys, where burglarizing a museum and jewelry store. They were obviously not normal thieves; as they moved with trained precision within their group, as if taught, and Rorek easily identified the destructive spell the girl wielded, calling it "bad luck." The other two were unremarkable, one dependent on technology and the other solely on his brute strength.

"Look."

Rorek followed his bother's gaze, and spotted the sorceress in question. But she was not alone- accompanied by four others, the group made a strange brigade as they raced toward the thieving trio. One was relatively normal, speeding by on a motorcycle, donning a rather colorful costume and mask coupled with sleek black hair. Another was a fiery red haired girl, clearly alien as she flew through the air and radiated foreign energy. Driving by the motorcycle was highly advanced car, though Rorek was hardly an expert on anything than ran on electricity. However, running by the car was something he could clearly recognize: a shape shifter, guised as a cheetah keeping pace with the others.

And then there was the sorceress herself, flying through the air, encased in back energy that made Rorek blink. He glanced at his twin. Her black aura was similar to that of Malchior's- though his twin's magic was much more dark in nature. He felt something like hope spark in his chest- perhaps their similar magics would make helping easier?

Malchior seemed to be much less impressed, but Rorek didn't have time to ask his other's opinion. The two groups quickly began to fight, and Rorek was all too eager to watch their powers in action.

He would quickly learn that they were _much_ more than what he had been expecting.

* * *

**(A/N): This was short because its a prologue. Others will be, at the most, three times as big! Tell me what you think, this story is something weird for me. I have almost know idea what I'm doing...so, what do you want to see?**


End file.
